Team 13 The riseing stars
by jaytenofthedragonsblade
Summary: After Naruto was severally beaten by some villagers the Kyuubi contacts him and begins to train the young ninja and with a diferant sensei and team he and his team my just be the strongest ninjas ever seen.- femkyuubi please R&R as this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any characters from it**

Prolog

Everything was dark Naruto was laying on his back. 'Is this what it's like to be dead.' he felt cold the last thing he remembered was the villagers attacking him now he was laying on the hard cold pavement water all around him. 'Why…' He thought 'Why would they attack me like that I'm just a kid. I'm just six years old.'

"Naruto!" A deep voice rumbled.

'Hu… Who's voice is that?'

"Naruto get up." the deep voice rumbled once more.

Slowly the young blond pushed himself up he was in a sewer that he had never seen before a large cage with a seal on it a pair of glowing blood red eyes stared down at him.

"Who… What are you?" the boy asked looking at the two eyes.

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsun."

"So I am dead." He said disappointed.

"No but you are truly hurt. You are in your own mind and I am within you and I am sorry for that."

"What but the forth defeated you."

"No he did not he could not truly defeat me he could only seal my power into you."

"But why would you be sorry for that you attacked the village."

"Yes but not on my own volition."

"what?"

"when I attacked I was being controlled by someone I cant yet tell you who but I can tell you he is the real reason you have no family and if you work with me I can help you to one day defeat him but first can you change this place a little the sewer isn't really that great for training." the Kyuubi said

"Um… how do I do that?"

"Just picture an image in your head of how you want it to look."

With that he closed his eyes the sewer slowly changed to a blue sky and a grassy field. "There How is that." he looked around the cage was in the center of the feald.

"Not bad keep working on it though." Kyuubi said "Now to test something." with that Kyuubi started to shrink down tell it took a human form a slim women with long red hair and a frame that supermodels would kill for she wore a silver kimono that stopped just above her knees it was tied at the waist with a crimson belt. with this she stepped out of the cage but instantly fell to her knees ' my power is still stuck in the seal' she thought.

"Hay are you ok?" Naruto asked as he ran to her side.

"Yes but most of my power is stuck inside the cage. But this will be enough to help train you." she said getting to her feet.

But first we need to go over some things. "First no telling anyone that you are talking to me. If they find out then they will treat you even worse."

"Ok."

"Next you have to proms to never show anyone your true strength tell I tell you its ok.."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Ok fine."

"Lastly give me partial control in hear so I can set up the training ground in hear."

"How?"

"Just thank it to make it so."

"Ok done."

"Good now its time for you to wake up. Some one is waiting for you."

With that Naruto opened his eyes to see bright florescent lights he slowly looked around to see the third Hokoga setting before him.

"Naruto how are you feeling?"

"Like I got the crap got beat out of me."

"Yes I am sorry about that."

"No Hokoga-sama it was my fault." A anbu with a hair mask and a feminine voice said.

"No you where on a mission. I would have been watching better."

'these two truly care about you.' Kyuubi said 'don't speak out load I can hear your thoughts.'

'ok.'

"Hair." the Hokoga said "before you do any more missions I want you to pick out ten other anbu to watch over him will you are gone ones that you would trust."

"Under stood Lord Hokoga-sama." with that she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"As for you Naruto get some sleep."

"Ok" with that Naruto closed his eyes.

'good now concentrate and inter your mind space we start your training tonight.

'ok'

Two years latter.

"Alright Naruto hear is what your going to do I want you to sneak into the Hyuga compound steal all there under where and dye it bright green if you can do this tonight you can move on to your next phase of training.

"Alright I'm on it." with that he took of towards the compound it was nearly ten at night and the guards where walking there patrol routs at midnight he made his move over the walls he moved slowly through the compound towards the main house he knew witch one it was because it was the largest of the buildings he knew that Hinata also lived there and he knew that he would also have to steel her undergarments as well to complete this mission as Kyu would say on a mission it doesn't matter if your opponent is male or female.

As he looked for his way in he saw a shadow of a man outside a window. Naruto could feel the malicious intent coming off of him as he went into the window. A few moments latter he came out holding Hinata tied up and gagged.

"Change of planes Naruto stop him he is trying to kid nap Hinata."

"Oh hell no. He wont take Hinata." though he had never really talked to the shy girl she was one of his classmates unlike most the girls she had no interest in Susuka she was almost to shy for her own good and didn't have a mean bone in her body he quickly drew three kuni and lunched them carefully not to release his killing intent and alert the man before his attack landed unluckily he heard the kuni sailing towards him he blocked two of the three kuni but the third impaled his upper thigh Naruto leaped towards him catching him buy surprise seeing the young man he was expecting at least one of the guards the speed and power behind the punch that just landed on his face was also surprising it sent him flying and cased him to release the package he was holding Naruto caught her and with a back flip landed on the ground with a double summersault. The man landed with a hard thud about twenty feet away. The noise attracted the Hyuga guards that landed all around them as the Man pushed himself up.

"You will not touch Hinata-Chan You son of a bitch." Naruto called gathering his Chakra and releasing a wave of killer intent for the first time that cased some of the Hyuga guards to look towards him

'Naruto stop.' Kyuubi said

'But.'

'no you passed you saved her stand down or he'll get away let the Hyuga take it from hear. Besides we don't want them to know how strong you are.'

'ok fine.' Naruto said releasing the killer intent. As the man began jumping a crossed buildings to escape a group of Hyuga clansmen fallowing. Two of them stayed with Naruto and Hinata.

"Uzumaki How did you get in hear?"

' what do I say?'

'The truth they need to know.'

"The gaps in your patrol routs are huge the only way to fill them would be if you used your Byakugan. Lucky I decided to get in and show you these flaws the same night as him."

"Put her down slowly and leave and we will forget all about this boy." One of the guards said.

Naruto set her down and removed the gag "Are you ok Hinata-chan."

"Yes t-thank you Naruto-kun."

"What are friends for right." and with that she passed out. With that he jumped away. Still even with the increase of guards two weeks later girlish screams of horror could be heard all around Konoha they where emanating from the Hyuga compound. As the clan woke they found all there undergarments dyed pink except for Hinata who's where left alone. but she did found a note under her door that simply read.

"Pay back if any of them give you a hard time let me know and I'll thank of something new and better N.U." she couldn't help but smile.

Four years latter.

Naruto sat in his mindscape looking at the Kyuubi. "OK if you pass this test then I will let you graduate this time but should you fail it then you must purposely be held back understood."

"What again everyone already thanks I'm a loser because you wont even let me show a tenth of my ability."

"That's right but I have faith that you'll pass this time. Ok now for your task I want you to paint the Hokoga monument. And then avoid being caught after a pursuit team arrives understood?"

"Yes." with that he left his mindscape he had learned over the years that he could control the flow of time there so even though he had spent almost an hour talking to Kyu-chan Iruka-sensei was still talking though there where now only four minutes left tell lunch Naruto had gathered the paint last night as Kyu told him to. It was out in the shed. Ten minutes later Naruto was on top of the monument the third now had a purple mustache that curled around on his cheeks the first had green hair that and black swirls on his cheeks the second had green circles all over his face he was just starting to look at the forth when a group of Chonin showed up Naruto dropped the paint and took off as fast as he could into the town with speed rivaling that of even a Jonnin would have trouble keeping up with as he was heading down a narrow street he mad a hand sign and it ran off in the other direction well he hid behind a covering to look like the fence as the Chonnin passed him a few minuets later Naruto walked out from behind his cover as he released his clone that was now on the other side of town.

'did I pass?' Naruto asked a fox grin on his face.

"Naruto what where you thanking?" he heard Irukas voice. He slowly turned around a drop of sweat appearing on the side of his head.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing hear?" he pointed 'damn I thought I lost them all but I forgot him. So I failed again.'

'yes you did and you know what that means.'

'No not again.'

"Naruto your going to clean the hole monument by yourself today after class." Iruka said "but for now lets get back to class." he said walking away Naruto fallowing close behind his head held low.

'Remember Naruto that you have to act like you still plane to pass tomorrow.'

'yeah I know.'

The next day Naruto was sitting before Kyuubi begging her to let him pass but she was having no part of it. Before he knew it his name was called he walked in and was told to perform the clone Jutsu. So he put way to much Chakra into it and made just one but like he thought it was not able to stand and the colors where all wrong.

"No I'm sorry Naruto you fail." Iruka said disappointed.

"Oh come on Iruka his movements where good and he did replicate we could pass him."

"Mizuki-sensei the others where able to replicate at least three and his cant even stand." Iruka said shaking his head.

Naruto sat on the old swing outside the school watching the rest of his classmates talk with there parents seems he was the only one that failed this time. that's when Mazoki appeared next to him.

"Hay Naruto sorry about that."

"No Iruka was right if I cant even do a clone Jitsu I shouldn't be a Shinobi."

"Well there is another way to graduate."

'Kyu- chan are you hearing this?'

'Yeah.'

'what kind of trick is he trying to pull hear?'

'only one way to find out.'

'yeah.'

"Really come on tell me what is it?" Naruto said jumping off the swing acting like his normal hyperactive knuckle headed self.

"Well all you have to do is steel a certain scroll from the Hokoga's office and learn one of the Jutsu from it then you can pass with the others after you learn it meet me in the west woods."

'Ok I should tell the forth about this and get his help to make a fake scroll that looks real.' Naruto thought ' then I can take him down. If that's ok with you?'

' sounds like a good plan.' Kyuubi said with a smile maybe I will give him another chance if he pulls this off then he passes at least my test and next time I will let him pass without a test of my own. She thought to herself. 'go and don't hold back when he shows up tonight and if the Hokage doesn't go for it knock him out and take the scroll by force.'

With that Naruto clenched his teeth but nodded. "Ok I'll do it." He said looking at Mazuki with a fox grin. With that he took off making double shore he wasn't being fallowed when he went in to talk to the old man.

"Hay old man I need to talk to you."

"Naruto I was sad to hear that you failed the test again you know one more failure and your dropped from the program right?"

"Yeah but that's not important right now."

Saratobi was taken back by this "What is it Naruto?"

"We have a traitor." He said bluntly "And I know how to take care of him but I need your help. I don't want to have to steel that scroll even though I know I could."

With every word Saratobi's eyes became colder "This is a vary serious accusation."

"Yeah I know that's why I need your help if I should fail I don't want him to get a hold of the real scroll."

Saratobi Nodded "Who?"

"Mazuki." he said with hate in his voice and eyes Chonin levels of killer intent rolling off of him.

"Very well But I will assign One other to this mission even if he is unknowing in it."

"Very well but can it be Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes that's perfect."

"Good now for the fake scroll."

"No he would see through that you will take the real one."

"Ok… then I cant fail." he said with a nod 'I might need to go all out.'

'That's how it should be after today you no lounger have to hide your true strength if you pass this test.'

'about time.' Naruto said with a grin. 'Can I tell the old man about you?'

'Yes he is trustworthy.'

"Alright old man since your trusting me with this I'll let you in on a secret that no one knows. Well partly you already know I have the fox in me right." With these words the Hokogas eyes widened.

"Who told you?" he asked trying to hide is rage.

"She did you remember that time I was really hurt she talked to me and since then she has been training me in all kind of Jutsu and something else that she said at my level puts me on par with at least you."

"Wi… With me?"

"yeah… Its better if I show you." with that he placed his hands in the ram seal. Slowly a golden red chakra covered him "Its called Nine tail sage mode. Oh and one other thing I plane to release her one day but don't worry she has pledged herself to protecting the village."

To say that Saratobi was shocked was an understatement look on his face was one of fear. "Are you shore you can trust her?"

"Yeah more then I trust most that is." then with a grin he added "So should we call this a Mission?"

"Yes this will be your first S-rank mission."

"ok good."

'did you have to tell him that part.' Kyu said

'Yeah… yeah I did. Don't you trust me' he said with a fox grin the scroll on his back.

It was nearly midnight Naruto had already looked at the first technique in the scroll it was one he already knew though the shadow clone. Kyu had taught it to him due to his high chakra it was perfect for him and through it he could also use the blood line he discovered the ability to create chains made from pure chakra. Of cores he would only show Mazuki one trick holding the rest in reserve till they where needed.

"Naruto there you are." Irukas voice came.

'damn he found me to soon'

'Play it out'

"Iruka-sensei I did it."

"What… What are you talking about."

"Mazuki said if I was able to get this scroll and learn a Jutsu from it I could become a shinobi."

"What Mizuki."

"Naruto get away form him it's a trick." Mazukis voice came. Naruto had to suppress a smirk.

"What what do you mean Mazuki Sensei?" Naruto said fanning confession.

"Naruto the village has Lied to you this hole time Iruka Included Haven't you ever wandered why the village avoids you? Even Hates you?" Mazuki smiled. "Its because you are the Kyuubi."

Naruto's look of surprise and fear was real as he looked back at Iruka the man that had treated him to Raman the one teacher that had come to treat him like every one else.

"Is it true." he asked

"No your not the Kyuubi Naruto."

"No… not that do you really hate me?"

"No Naruto that wasn't you."

"Who are you kidding." Mazuki said pulling one of the giant shruken from his back and releasing it towards Naruto. "You hated him more then anyone for killing your parents." he yield Iruka had just enough time to intercept the sharukan it impaled his back as he fell over Naruto.

"Yes I used to but then I saw the real you the you that no one else saw the one that works harder then anyone the one that watch's over his friends. I'm sorry Naruto but your not the Kyuubi."

"I know." Naruto said with a grin. "I'm not a girl. And I know I'm just the one that she's contained in." he said getting out from under Iruka. "Now just sit back well I take care of him." He said glaring at Mazuki releasing his killer intent towards him. Mazuki was stund for a second.

"Your not even worth wasting chakra on." Naruto added as he appeared behind the silver hard ninja. and delivered a spinning back fist to his head throwing him from the branch he was standing on towards the ground. Naruto disappeared again and landed where Mazuki was heading seconds before delivering a kick to his back.

Then jumped into the air delivering an axe kick to his head he was out cold before he even hit the ground.

As he landed next to Iruka he made two clones one helped him Pick up Iruka the other through Mazuki over his shoulder not worrying about farther Injury. "Come on Iruka-sensei We should get Mazuki and this scroll back to the Hokoga before sunrise."

"Naruto wait." Iruka said. "Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told he felt Iruka pull of his Goggles then place his own headband on Naruto's head.

"Iruka what dose this mean."

"Congratulations Naruto. You passed your now a ninja of the leaf."

"alright. You mean I don't have to stay back another year ."

"That's right. Naruto be in class tomorrow morning at eight am."

"Yes sensei."

The next morning Naruto was sitting in the classroom. When Shakamaru noticed him.

"Naruto you shouldn't be hear this is only for ninja that passed the test."

"Yeah see hear this is an official leaf head band same as yours."

"What when did you pass? How did you pass?"

"That's a secret." Naruto said as Sakura and Ino burst through the doors. Declaring that both where first a few seconds latter Sakura noticed Sasuka and ran towards them knocking Naruto to the ground.

Meanwhile in the Hokaga office a group was standing watching the hole thing. "There defiantly rambunctious this year." the silver haired ninja said.

"Yes that is true." A black haired Konachi with red eyes said.

"This is going to be most entrusting." A man with a cigarette and partial beard added.

"Yes." the Hokoga said nodding his head now I need a moment with Kakashi-san and Tsukimi-san. The others filed out leaving the silver hard man and a woman with long black hair running straight down her back a red and orange Kimono top with black ninja pants and a Katana with a black and orange sheath on her hip.

"As for you Tsukimi-san I bet your wandering why your hear."

"Yes Hokoga-sama slightly I thought this was for Junnin instructors not anbu."

"It is that's why your not hear as an anbu. You are hear by relieved of all anbu duties as of today. And placed as a Junnin instructor as per the last wishes of one Kushina Uzumakie."

With this her eyes widen. As did Kakshis. "But lord Hokoga. Kakashi has been waiting to train Naruto since he was born."

"Yes but it was in her last will I can not go against this."


	2. Chapter 2

**An: If anyone see's Mistakes let me know will fix them first chance I get also pleas review this is my first attempt at posting something hear and I want to know what people thank I'm not grate with spelling and its something I am working on so let me know if you catch something I missed ty and hope you injoy.**

"Sakura Haruna." she said plainly to both

Kakashi and Saratobi swat dropped at this neither ever expected her to chose the pink haired fan girl but looking at it they new she could do a damn good job with her "In that case Kakashi this well be your team." The Hokage said handing over three folders

An hour later Iruka was giving out team assignments "Team seven Hataru Mitsu, Tsuki Henarubi and Sasuke Uchiha team eight" Sakura seemed to deflate a little at the news she would not be with Sasuke. "Mitsuki Kidra Shino Abarama and Kiba Inazuka squad nine is still active so squad ten will be Ino Yamanaka Shakamaru Nara and Chogi Akameachi." and Naruto didn't really pay attention to eleven and twelve tell he heard his name being called for thirteen Known as the bad luck squad there hadn't been a squad thirteen in fifteen years that hadn't had every team member killed in action. And now Naruto was un that team. It didn't really bug him he would brake that curse "Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. That is all the teams." Iruka said Calmly

With this Sakura stood up "Iruka-sensei why do I have to be with Naruto?" she yield.

"Simple." Iruka said. "Your sensei requested you. She had her choice of any one in this room and chose you. You should be Honored."

"Wait she chose Naruto over Sasuke?" Sakura and Ino yield.

"No he was placed on this team for other reasons. You may find out latter today when you meet her."

"Very well." she said deflated.

"Your all dismissed for lunch." Iruka said.

With that Hinata walked down to Naruto "Na… Naruto-Kun Sen-sense we are on the same team wo… would you like to have lunch with me."

"Yeah lets ask Sakura to join us as well."

"O… Ok." she said with a plight bow. 'I wanted it to just be the two of us.'

"Sakura want to join us?" Naruto asked Rather politely for a change not his normal hyperactive self.

"No… Thank you though." Sakura said calmly a sad smile on her face 'Shanobi code twenty-five never show emotion.' you know it so why is it so hard.' she thought

"Come on we are going to be a team." Naruto said.

Sakura clinched her fists. "Why can't you just leave me alone can't you see that I don't like you I like Sasuke. Why can't you just stay out of our way." she said with tears in her eyes as she ran away from the two.

Naruto blew out his cheeks in thought. 'what was that all about.'

'she is still upset about not being on a team with Sasuke. I wouldn't worry to much. Any way concentrate on the teammate with you now.'

'Ok' Naruto mentally nodded.

In Sakura's head was the battle of a life time on one hand it was about her feelings for Sasuke on the other she was coming to terms with something completely different.

'Why… I'm not strong in fact the only thing I have is book smarts.' she thought to herself. 'In fact the only reason I wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke is that he is so strong I wanted him to protect me. Now I don't know if I can do this.' She thought.

"Chah… Hell no where going to become the greatest Konachi we ever. Chah.' Inner Sakura screamed.

'Right if Sasuke's not there to protect us then will just have to get strong enough to protect ourselves.' she said with a node. 'still I do wish I would like to have spent more time with Sasuke.' she said with a slight smile on her face.

'Chah and we are stuck with Naruto we have to make him work twice as hard.'

'Right'

"I just hope that he's not to annoying." she said aloud. She had to admit that she didn't hate him he was just annoying with the way he was always getting in her way and bothering Sasuke. She slowly stood up and headed back towards her old classroom. "And I guess my team." she said with a smile.

She walked in and sat next to Hinata and Naruto. Took a deep breath "Ok hears the deal if we are a team we have to make a deal Naruto no more slaking off if you do I'll kick your ass." she said raising her voice "I don't expect you to do much I mean your no Sasuke but don't slow me and Hinata down understood."

"Um… right." Naruto said

'Why don't you tell her your stronger then that sun of a bitch?' Kyu asked

'She wouldn't believe me at this point.' Naruto answered. 'And I don't want to burst her Bobble.'

'Also why do you still have the Heng up?'

'oh guess I hadn't noticed.' he said looking down at his orange jump suit he also new that his face had a layer of Baby fat covering it that wasn't really there in fact the hole persona that he put out was a fake that Kyu had forced him to keep up.

'No time like the present.'

'right.' with that he raised his hand and simply said "Release."

His orange jump suit turned to a tight gray and silver short sleeve shirt that left just a little to the imagination. a Uzumaki swirl in orange and black on the left sleeve and fishnet underneath with black ninja pants a gray weapon pouch on his right thigh and left hip. a Naganata on his Back the layer of baby fat that covered not just his face but his hole body was gone to reveal his muscular form slender mescal a strong chin with no fat on his checks. Hinata and Sakura looked over at him just in time to see the smoke clear. To say there jaws dropped would be an understatement as Hinata's nose began to bleed and Sakura's eyes Bulged out of her head she quickly formed a seal and called "release… release … release." after the third time she released it wasn't a genjutsu. And almost fainted from the shock.

"Sorry should have warned you before hand." Naruto said Rubbing the back of his head his normal fox… no that wasn't a fox grin Sakura and Hinata normally saw that was a shit eating grin that said yeah I'm a bad ass and had it up at all times.

'The Chakra control that, that would take to maintain at all times.' Sakura thought. 'And I have to admit that he is Kind of hot.'

'Still no where near Sasuke… Chah' Inner Sakura Yelled.

"Is that supposed to be Impressive or something?" Sakura said brushing his change off as if it meant nothing.

"Not really just thought I would stop holding back that's what you wanted right?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head a goofy smile on his face "Besides it wasn't meant to be impressive or anything sorry if I disturbed you." he said rather plainly.

"Good because it wasn't."

"I kind of thought it was how long did you have that up Naruto-kun." Hinata said with out stuttering witch surprised even her.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said almost in a wisper

"I… I'm so-sorry." She said blushing and lowering her head

"Rule one." A new voice said. "Never apologize it's a sign of weakness and on our squad there is no room for weakness." All three looked up to see A woman in her late twenties with long black hair and almond shaped eyes of golden brown on she wore a Jonnin vest and the leaf headband on her left arm a black shirt under the vest. Black pants with a gold and orange sash holding her Katana to her hip the Katana was mor ornate then any wepon the three had ever seen. The hilt wraped in a fine leather that was well worn a gold pummel sith silver inlays of Kongi for peace hope and fire the guard was shaped like a strange bird with flames spreading off of it. The sheath as a mix of gold yellow and red flames. standing in front of the desk they where at. "Your first task is to be on the roof in one minute if your late there will be consequences understood." all three nodded. "Good your time started five seconds ago." With that she was gone in a swirl of leaves. All three rushed for the door forty five seconds latter and Naruto was the last one on the roof and panting as heavily as the girls though he was faking the hole thing.

"Good but you should have been hear faster what kept you?"

"There where five flights of stairs." Sakura yeild.

'Is she insane no one can move that fast. Chah' Inner sakura screamed.

"Rule to no excuses I don't except them." The women said. "Now my name is Tsukimi Shibarie I'm twenty-eight years of age my likes are are collecting old weapons and tea ceremonies my dislikes are traitors and mochi I cant stand the stuff. And my dream is to one day make my sensei's dream come true what that is at this time I wont tell. Now you." She said her cold piercing eyes landing on Hinata.

"Um… M-my Name is Hinata Hyuga I li-like Flower pressing and tea cer-ceremonies as well my dislikes ar-are shrimp and cats. My dream is to prove that I can be the head of my clan."

' I couldn't say my real dream to marry Naruto.' She thought Salamly.

"Good but to do that we will have to work on your confidence." Tsukimi said

"Y-yes sensei." Hinata said bowing her head.

"And you." She then said glaring at Sakura.

"I am Sakura Harruna My likes are… Well the person I like is…" With every word her Blush depend and she tried to hid her self by turning. "Well my dream is to one day." Whe finished by letting out a small screech that cased the three around her to rub there ears in pain.

"Very well then." Tsukimi said. "And last." she looked at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki My likes are Instant ramen And I really like The Ramen that Iruka Sensei takes me to some tome My dislikes are the three minuets it takes for the Instant ramen to be ready. And as for my dream I will one day Be the Hokage." He said getting serious. "And get every one to acknowledge me."

This brought a slight smirk to Tsukimi's lips. "Vary well then all of you Eat a good dinner tonight and a small breakfast to much and you'll puke and if I ever hear a single word about a Diet you will run one hundred laps around Konoha falowed by three hundred pushups and five hundred setups if you have the extra calories to burn on a diet they will be burnt out with extra training understood?"

"Yes Sensei." Sakura and Hinata said at the same time.

'Why would a Konoich want to Diet that would just be stupid we need all the energy we can get through extra Calories.' Hinata thought to her self.

'No diet Oh Kami what am I going to do. I don't want to get fat.' Sakura thought

'Then will just have to hide it from her.' Inner Sakura screamed.

"And don't even thank that you will be able to hide it from me trust me you'll still be in the best shape of your life." Tsukimi said. Then looked at Naruto. "And no eating just Ramen you have to have a balanced diet."

Naruto looked down and muttered. "Easier said then done." shaking his head. "Most stores wont let me buy anything."

"I-I wi-will help you wi-with that Naruto kun." Hinata said she had seen the way some of the shop owners had treated the young blond and to say the least she did not like it one bit.

"I will as well." Sakura said she had once seen Naruto be laterally thrown from a store once though she had no idea why she did know that most of the towns people did not like him even her parents had told her to stay away from him though she didn't need to be told with how annoying he was always getting in her way and bugging Sasuke. He may have been annoying but he didn't deserve to be treated like that after all. "when Hinata can't help you with it that is."

This brought a smile to Naruto and Tsukimi's face. "Really thanks a lot but I don't want the store owners to know that your helping me and get you both in truble."

'He's thanking about there well being that is a good thing. He doesn't want them to be looked down on for helping him.' Tsukimi thought to herself.

'You should tell them kit.'

'No not yet. I don't want to put them in danger just buy knowing.'

'Alright kit its your call.' Naruto mentally nodded.

"Very well then Congradulations wou are all Now genin you passed my final test." Tsukimi said "Though some might thank I'm being to easy on you it couldn't be deferent. All I needed to know is that you would have the ability to work together support one another you all have just shown me that."

All three jumped to there feet. "What do you mean passed?" All three asked "What test at that?"

"Simple." Tsukimi said. "Let me guess. You thought that just because you passed the academy test you would be Gennin right out the gate." They all nodded. "Well the truth is that only nine of your class well ever be true ninja didn't you ever wander. Why there was only one team still active did you thank they all where chonnin already? No most where dismissed and are no longer Ninja most of the time only three to four teams will make it passed there Jonnin instructors tests and last year only one made it." She said "Now lets not worry about shopping right now instead lets go to Barbeque."

"Um… Tsukimi Sensei that place won't let me in."

"I know don't worry about it." She said with a slight smile.

With that they walked towards the restaurant. Tsukimi was the first to enter fallowed by Sakura then Hinata then Naruto. The women at the front gave them all a warm smile tell she saw Naruto and a look of hate crossed her face.

"We need a both for Four." Stukimi said calmly before the women had a chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry but we have standing orders." she said calmly. "I can seat the three of you but the boy." She said shooting a glare at Naruto. "Must leave."

"There is no chance that that is going to happen so you can seat all Four of us." She said with a glair

"Then I'm afraid you will all have to leave."

"You don't seem to get it we are Ninja of this village and these three are new Gennin. They deserve a celebration if you don't serve all of us I will make shore this place has a hell of a night." She said with a smirk. "Sorry I forgot to say last in there some where." She added pushing her sword from its sheath sightly with her thumb casing a resounding click. That field the entire place. Every ninja in the place was watching the unfolding events though many didn't like Naruto none there would see a Gennin team that just formed turned away from a celebration they where all set to get up and glaring at the girl that was trying to turn the team away Choji and Shakamaru where two of thouse.

"I'm sorry but its orders from the Acameachi clan." the girl said "I cant go against it."

"Then you'r orders no longer stand." Choji said standing up. "He is with me." the acameachi clan head said

"I'm sorry sir this comes straight from the clan counsel."

"I don't give a fuck." Tsukimi said "That was before he was a full Ninja now he is do you know what that means?" The blank stair told her she didn't "It means there adaults and that they are more important then you in this town also there adults and for your establishment to ban a ninja means that it bans us all." she said looking at the rest of the ninja in the building slowly they all nodded. And begain to get up.

"And that means." A silver haired Ninja said. "This place would no lounger be needed in a Ninja village."

"Kakashi-san." Tsukimi said "Thanks for showing up."

"No Problem." he said smiling with his eyes.

With those words said evey ninja got up from where they where sitting and started to walk towards the doors right as Choja Acamichi walked in the large man was imposing in his armor. Every one stoped.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in his deep bass voice.

"It seams that Ninja are not welcome hear." A chonin said.

"Who said this?" He replied glaring at the man.

"That would be this one." Tsukimi said pointing at the girl.

"What?" he looked at the girl she was one of his most loyal employees.

"Sir the council said he wasn't aloud in hear." Pointing at Naruto with a shaking hand. He looked at the boy in question now wearing a ninja head band he new that even if every one in the village even most of the Ninja that if he band one ninja all of them would fallow that ban.

"He is aloud." Choja muttered. "He is after all a Ninja." Even if Choja didn't like it the Honner of all ninja of the leaf was one thing they where all a team if something affected one of them it affected them all. That was the way of the leaf ninja though he never thought that the Kyuubi brat would be a ninja and never have to worry about this little problem. But now he would he to let him into all his and his clans establishments. With those words every Konoha ninja retook there seats.

"I thank you should go the extra mile today father." Choje said with a glint in his eye's Choja glared at him. "All Narutos food should be on the house tonight I mean it's the same thing you did for my team siesewe passed Ausums test isn't it fair?"

"Yes that it is Choja san." Inochi said from behind him.

Choja new that Inochi was one of the clan heads that didn't care if Naruto was the demon though he ever understood why the brat was a nucanse that should have been put down the day that he had the demon sealed in him. The brat dint have any parents that anyone knew of and was just a drain on the town no one would have missed the little shit.

"Fine there teams meal is free tonight." Choja said sternly at the women.

The hole room seamed to relax with that except the girl.

"No we cant let that fucking de…" Her words where cut off with a golden light as Tsukimi's blade stoped at her neck drawing a slight bit of blood.

"Do you still wish to finish that sentence?" Tsukimi asked with death in her voice. The women fell to her knees her eyes wide.

"Why? Why would you chose to side with him over…"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch or I will kill you. He's more human then you are he has a hart a soul and shows more compasion then any one I have ever known he cares about the people of this village even though they treat him like crap." Hinata yeald at her Surprising all her classmates as well as a few Hyuga that where in the room. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is but I know that Naruto is a better person then you." All eye's where now on the Hyuga. No one was able to move from the amount of killer intent the girl put off it mached that of Choja or even Kakashi. And all from the normaly shy Hinata only Naruto was able to move.

"Hinata its ok." Naruto said comly putting his hand on his shoulder "This is how it is. Just trust that she has her reasons for hating me and let it go." He added smiling.

"Na- Naruto-kun I'm sorry." She exclaimed her eyes wide with that a man led them to a private both. Sakura speechlessness finaly ended when there.

"What was that all about I mean that girl and why is Naruto Hated so much?" She demanded.

"It's nouthing." Tsukimi stated.

"You where going to kill her sensei I thank we deseve to know why and it had some thing to do with Naruto."

"There is a law that no one is aloud to talk about its punishment is death." Naruto said with a calm voice.

"I have never heard this law. And if your not supposed to talk about it why the hell are you?"

"That's because it was passed the year we where born. And the Law is about me." Naruto said lowering his head."

"Naruto that's Enough." Tsukimi said.

"No Sensei they should know there my team after all." He said his head hanging low "Twelve years ago when the Fourth fought the Kyuubi what do you know about it."

"What every one knows that the Fourth killed it." Sakura said.

"your wrong if he killed it would have reformed by now you know that." Tsukimi said. And Sakura nodded.

"No what happened was he sealed it within his own chilled." Naruto finished as the door slide open to reveal a vary pissed looking waiter with four trays of mixed meat and vegetables. Every one was silent the two girls because they didn't know what to say. Tsukimi because she didn't know how the boy had found out who his father was and Naruto because of the man in the room. Once he left Naruto continued. "My father could not see any other way to stop the Kyuubi at the time it had escaped from it previous container you see with the help of someone and was put under a genjutsu to attack the village he had no other option then to seal it within me." they all sat in silence from deferent levels of shock and concern.

'Chah?' Inner Sakura said quietly for once. 'did he just say he has the Kyuubi?' Sakura mentaly nodded.

'yeah he did.' 'dose that make him a demon?' Inner Sakura asked. 'No that must be why people hate him why he acts out But I have read about those that hole the tailed beasts there called Jenchrike they can hold the powers at bay within them selves though there feard for the power they can release in life or death situations and distroy towns there not the taild beast. So all this time mom and dad have told me to stay away from him because he's a Jenchrike?' 'I'll Kill them both.' Inner Sakura Screamed louder then ever.

With Hinata. 'father did you know all of this? Is Naruto the monster that every one says he is.' she shook her head holding her arms close to her 'No Naruto-kun saved me there is no way he is a bad person he is to kind.' she said watching the blue eyed boy.

"If you two don't want me on the team I will understand." Naruto then said.

Sakura's eyes widened. What was he saying if he leaves the team he would be giving up every thing. Pulse then they would need to find another teammate.

"No absolutely not." Sakura said "After all the Demon is only kept in you your not it." Sakura said.

"Ri-Right Besides if you weren't part Of the team then you would have to stop your ninja training


End file.
